Ghost Town
Ghost Town '''is Combat Arms' 28th map. It was released through the 11/16/2010 Patch. Overview Ghost Town is located somewhere in the Central U.S. (around the southern-to-middle part of Texas, as seen on the map). It takes place in a large and empty city, as the name may suggest. Ghost Town shares several urban similarities with Short Fuse, including the street and building designs. There are also several NEMEXIS trucks all over the city, which can be used to access certain areas, and tanks and other vehicles strewn about. Another feature is the large amount of grass around the map, making hiding and camping a lot more efficient. Strategies Assault Rifles and Sub-Machine Guns will do most of the fighting here. However, Sniper Rifles will be the backbone of every fight, since the distance and large amounts of camping here will depend on sniping to prevail. Thankfully, an annoying sniper can easily be taken out by a well placed grenade, no matter where they are. Grenades and rockets are very useful here. Machine Guns don't do so well due to the large amount of open space. Mines are lethal because of the quantity of grass, doorways, ladders, narrow paths, and other ideal places to lay them. A lot of Ghost Town battles depend on who has the higher ground, especially the roof of the center building. Another good thing about Ghost Town is that there is almost a way to flank an opponents location and catch him/her off guard. Trivia *Ghost Town is the first non-Fireteam map to have been released at CL2 ever since Clearance Levels were implemented. Normally, such a map would be released at CL3. *Ghost Town is the first map to contain ''every single '''Game Mode, excluding Snowball Fight, Fireteam and VIP Escort. *Its map number, #28, may hint at the popular movie franchise ''28 ----- Later, which also involves zombies overtaking entire cities and having the military involved. *Ghost Town is the second map to have been Quarantined within the United States (around southern Texas or Alabama), with the first map being Kill Creek (which is on the northern border of Washington). *Ghost Town is the first map directly-related to the Infected that has a name unrelated to any medical disease. Likewise, it is the first map to involve the supernatural in its name. *This map was one of the maps to be leaked in the forums before its release date by a moderator, ''Kalika''. *Judging from the map description, the U.S Government is also involved with the Infected. *There are posters of Combat Arms: the Musical all over the map. This was later "revealed" in a Q&A session to be an easter egg, though many players had already found it prior to the video's release. * A type of quarantine protocol seems to have been put into action. Many doors and entrances are boarded up and have been sealed off with yellow biohazard tape. There are also many bloodstains, the most out of any map. * The layout of this map was changed in the 1/19/11 patch for balancing reasons. One of these changes was shortening one of the set of blocks near the roof access ladder to prevent people from hiding behind it. Another was moving one of the white vans closer to alpha spawn to prevent glitching into it from the roof. A final change was adding a ledge to the side the building near Alpha (only in Quarantine). *The glass windows show reflections of Ghost Town's past. They show the trees as having vibrant green leaves; In their current state the trees are dead and lifeless. *It is possible to see the end of the map and the incomplete skybox. *Even though this map takes place in the US according to Nexon's website (?), European-Style plates are seen on the van. Gallery Engine 2010-11-17 17-10-00-67.jpg|Bravo Spawn Point 00AAv-f3fd0820-a527-4f1b-96e9-41cf7975ff2a.jpg|Ghost Town Banner Ghost Town 001.jpg|Roof Access Ghost Town 002.png|Ghost Town garage M16.jpg M16 Reload.jpg GT - Past.jpg|Reflection of Ghost Town's past in a window ghosttown1.jpg ghosttown2.jpg ghosttown3.jpg ghosttown4.jpg Ghost_Town_NEMEXIS_truck.jpg Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:2010